


Snow over my heart

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are best friends and decide to spend Christmas in a secluded cabin. Snow ensues and an avalanche of hidden feelings.





	Snow over my heart

Kyungsoo opens the door of the cabin, which painfully creaks and screeches and creaks until it finally opens in a cough-inducing cloud of dust.

“This is the cabin? Your fabulous cabin?” Kyungsoo asks, turning around to look up at the unfortunately too tall Chanyeol. In fact, he can only see his chest from this close distance.

“Come on. It could have been worse.” Chanyeol smiles and in that exact moment, a shelf falls onto the floor, creating a rather impressive crack in the old decking. “Everything needs a little oil and love.” his grin becomes even wider.

“And your freaking squirrel brain needs some oil too, don’t you think?” the other mumbles, stepping inside, as his fingers are trying for some time to find the switch. “Where the fuck is-” _aaand_ the light bulb explodes, shattering into small pieces right on top of the fallen shelf.

“Great. No electricity.” he says, turning instead on the flashlight of his phone.

“I-”

“Don’t even think about talking right now.”

They both eventually walk inside and Chanyeol closes with a little too much force the door behind them, which in return manages to cause a small earthquake that makes a tome of books fall down (next to the light bulb and shelf).

Chanyeol’s mouth opens in frightful surprise and attempts to mumble a quiet sorry, but as if Kyungsoo had eyes in the back, he says:

“Don’t even think about it.”

The entire space is covered in an extra thick layer of dust that makes everything even grimmer in the dim light. In all fairness, the cabin looks like, a haunted house would be too nice of a comparison, well, one dirty sock filled with old sticky candy covered in lint.

“I’m not staying in here one more minute. I’m not.” Kyungsoo says and turns around, but bumps into Chanyeol’s chest. The phone drops on the floor with a painful sound. It’s dark once again.

“My phone is broken, you moron!!” Kyungsoo yells, throwing it on the ground once again, just to be certain that it’s 113% destroyed and unusable.

Chanyeol quickly turns on his flashlight, illuminating a red and puffy Do Kyungsoo, with a huge spider web in his hair. And a cute and big spider as the cherry on top.

“Let me-” Chanyeol tries to rescue the small creature, but Kyungsoo slaps his hand.

“Don’t even come near me.” Kyungsoo says between gritted teeth. “We are leaving. Right now.”

“It’s 12:30 am, Kyungsoo…and you can’t drive. And I’m too tired.” Chanyeol says, yawning to prove his point.

“I don’t care. But I’m not-I’m not sleeping in this-” he angrily gestures, pacing around like a penguin in a cage. “Shit.”

“We have to. I bet the bedroom looks much better.” Chanyeol grins, opening the second and last door of the cabin, and it falls. Down. Just like that.

“Chanyeool!!” Kyungsoo yells.

The fallen, brave soldier of a door reveals a fantastic empty room, covered in the necessary spider webs and dust.

“There’s no bed-there’s no anything.” he says, falling down as the other things, but he suddenly realizes the dangers of that activity, so he sits up straight. “You said this thing hasn’t been used for one year. Not for 100!!”

“I might have…been a little-”

“We are going home. Home. I don’t care if your eyes pop out Chanyeol, you are driving me home tonight!” Kyungsoo shouts, boring into the other’s skull with such intensity that it is rather shocking that Chanyeol is still standing before him.

“Hey, hey…the couch seems fine. We could sleep here tonight and tomorrow morning, bright and early we are going home…what do you say?” Chanyeol asks, looking as hopeful as a kicked puppy can look.

“I’m not-”

“We are going to hit a tree if you make me drive like this. Spider webs or the car in a tree?” Chanyeol asks, shifting from one foot to another.

“Fine. But I’ll never forgive you and I’ll make your life a living hell.” Kyungsoo says, sighing.

“I understand, sir!” Chanyeol says and sprints out of the door, to the car, leaving Kyungsoo all alone in the house.

It must be said that he doesn’t like this idea at all. So he quickly follows the other outside, even though his teeth immediately start chattering.

“You’re freezing.” Chanyeol says, having too many bags in his arms that threat to also fall on the ground.

“I know you cannot do anything on your own.” Kyungsoo says, taking some of the things from him. “I’ll never listen you again.” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“You never listen to me anyways.”

“Well, this time I did, and look where we are.“ Kyungsoo says, pointing at the shelf and books on the ground.

"The couch will be _fiiine_.” Chanyeol says, putting the bags on the floor. The dust rises some more. “We’ll cover it in those sheets and it will smell like fresh pansies.” he continues, opening bags at random.

“What are you doing?”

“Searching for the sheets.”

“I’m going to kill you someday.” Kyungsoo says, pushing Chanyeol aside to look himself for the respective items. “Here. It wasn’t so hard.”

The idea of putting his clean white sheets on the not so clean and nice couch doesn’t seem too attractive to Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol eagerly takes them from his hands and starts ruining them in no time.

“The couch is not extensible.” Chanyeol sheepishly smiles.

“You are sleeping on the floor then.” Kyungsoo sighs to himself.

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol pouts at him.

“Just shut up.” Kyungsoo mumbles, realizing for the first time that they might freeze to death in the house. “We are going to die…”

“We are not. I’m going to make a fire.” Chanyeol says. The sheets are finally covering the brown monstrosity and the fluffy blanket the sheets. It somehow looks comfortable.

“With what?”

“The books. And shelf.”

“Are you fucking serious?!” Kyungsoo asks, but in the end he must admit that it isn’t such a bad idea, since it is getting considerably warmer, the books are enough and the fire is rather nice and joyful considering how sad everything else looks. Sad and dirty.

“See? It’s getting better.” Chanyeol smiles, putting his jacket aside.

Kyungsoo does too. Since the room is small, it is becoming warmer quite fast (to Chanyeol’s peace of mind and Kyungsoo’s happiness).

“I take the-”

“I’m not sleeping on the edge.” Kyungsoo says, sitting down on the couch. “These springs…” he mumbles, rubbing his butt.

“It’s a good thing I have the external battery.”

“If you had an external brain…oh, I forgot, you do have one.” Kyungsoo says, lying on the couch, facing the backrest.

Chanyeol plops himself next to the other, finally turning off the flashlight, leaving them in total darkness. It smells like dust and mold. And ancient times.

“Move.” Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol.

“I’m going to fall.”

“I don’t care.”

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol whines. “I’m sorry…” he says, starting to rub a spot on his back. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit it, but it feels quite nice.

“It’s fine…” he sighs, feeling more relaxed. Quietly, he pushes himself a bit more into Chanyeol, and further away from the stinky backrest.

The other wraps an arm around his middle, bringing him to his chest. At least, Kyungsoo thinks, it is warm. Not totally comfortable, but warm.

“I actually thought that the cabin was in a nice shape. My grandpa used to come here to hunt. I assumed it…you know-he actually cleaned it from time to time.” Chanyeol coughs.

“Well…now I know who you resemble then.” Kyungsoo says and turns around to face him.

“Do you remember when you were 15 and asked me to teach you how to kiss?” Chanyeol laughs.

“Please don’t…” Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“But you were-”

“Chanyeol.”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Chanyeol.”

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you again since then.” he blurts out and for some time, Kyungsoo doesn’t even register the words.

Then he does.

But he doesn’t have much time to think about them because Chanyeol’s face slowly comes closer and closer to his, and Kyungsoo cannot even think straight, so he stays like a statue, until he feels the other’s lips onto his. It’s light and barely there and it truly reminds him of when they were 15. It feels the same, if not even better. In the end, he didn’t even needed those _lessons_ , since Kyungsoo came to the conclusion he doesn’t need and doesn’t want a relationship (mostly in fear of being rejected). So, until the grand age of 20, Chanyeol has remained Kyungsoo’s first and last kiss. And now the second.

“Sorry…” Chanyeol whispers.

But Kyungsoo closes the distance once again between them and presses his lips a little too forcefully on Chanyeol’s. He pulls back, but the other tangles his fingers into his hair to reconnect them, softer this time.

If he were to be honest, he didn’t know what to expect of their little Christmas escapade in the middle of nowhere. Everything is rather unexpected for Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo doesn’t like unexpected.

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol smiles, looking down at his lips.

“Just sleep…” he mumbles, feeling his eyelids heavy.

Chanyeol leaves a small kiss on the tip of his nose, and Kyungsoo instantly comes even closer to him, snuggling at his chest with a smile. It feels warm and safe, and he can even forget about the broken springs and smelly couch.

“I’m sorry it didn’t turn out the way you wanted to…” Chanyeol sighs, and kisses the top of his head this time.

Kyungsoo makes a small noise and cuddles even closer to the other if possible, making Chanyeol quietly giggle.

When morning comes, the fire has already died and the room is cold once again. But this is not what matters. What matters is the snow that covers the windows and door. Or just the snow, in general.

The first thing Kyungsoo sees when he opens his eyes is Chanyeol’s chest. The second one is his arms wrapped around him. The third is finally the snow.

“Wake up! Chanyeol, wake up, we are trapped in here! Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo says, shaking him without any mercy.

“Wha-” he mumbles, lazily opening his eyes and looking at the other.

“It snowed, you idiot.”

“Oh…” Chanyeol yawns and stretches, kicking Kyungsoo in the belly.

“I knew it. It’s all your fault.” Kyungsoo says, slapping him over the head. “All yours. We should have left last night.”

“There must be a shovel over here…” Chanyeol says with a supposedly calming smile. It only makes Kyungsoo feel worse.

“We are going to die over here. The car is deep in the snow. The house is covered in snow. The roads are blocked. We don’t have enough food. I shouldn’t have listened to you.” Kyungsoo says, turning around too quickly, so his nose bumps into the backrest. He jumps (in disgust) and moves closer to Chanyeol, until his back pressed on the other’s chest.

“Calm down…we’ll find a way out.”

“No, we won’t. And I’ll haunt you forever.” Kyungsoo says and yelps when he feels something soft and warm on his neck.

Chanyeol’s arm wraps around him and leaves another quick kiss on his cheek.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry for you. Not for me.” Kyungsoo says, but inside, for whatever reason, he is rather joyful. So, he finally turns around and presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. It is far away from perfect or romantic, but the situation is also miles from ideal.

“You are still screwed.” he frowns.

Chanyeol rapidly stands up, leaving the spot next to Kyungsoo rather cold, and marches to the door.

“Don’t open it!” Kyungsoo shouts, but it’s too late, because Chanyeol does that and instead of the avalanche of snow that he has envisioned to cover them all, only a couple of snowflakes fly inside. There are no mountains of snow. Just some lonely snow and the car is still visible and rather functional.

“See? It’s all good.” Chanyeol says and closes the door a little too forcefully once again because another shelf falls on the floor.

“I’m still going to haunt you.” Kyungsoo says, but smiles.

Chanyeol crawls back in bed next to him and tightly hugs him until Kyungsoo thinks he has remained out of air. Or curses to throw at Chanyeol.

“So…what are we?” Chanyeol asks.

“People, as far as I’m concerned. If you are a squirrel, that’s totally your problem.” Kyungsoo says, breathing in Chanyeol’s less than appealing scent. “You smell weird.”

“The whole place smells weird.” he laughs and kisses once more Kyungsoo’s nose. “Don’t avoid the question.”

Kyungsoo sighs and rolls his eyes. Maybe things are harder than he has imagined.

“Friends. I mean, you are lucky I’m not feeding you to the rats.” he says, covering half of his head with the blanket.

“Oh…okay.”

But Kyungsoo quickly pulls Chanyeol’s head down and kisses him a bit more passionately than a frozen stone and the later starts to giggle into the kiss, biting Kyungsoo’s bottom lip in the process.

“We could be boyfriends too. I mean…if you survive the rats and my revenge and iron fist.” Kyungsoo says, grinning.

“I will.” Chanyeol smiles, covering both of their heads with the blanket.

“We will die.”

“No, we won’t.

"Yes, we will.” `

“I love you.” Chanyeol says, gluing his forehead to Kyungsoo’s.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You said something.”

“Iloveyou.”

“Say it slower.”

“I won’t say it again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
